


SPACE RANGER DANGER

by Leloca267



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aliens, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Can we all agree that Shiro is HAWT?, F/M, Falling In Love, Gay Keith (Voltron), How Do I Tag, I'm dying, Multi, OC, Other, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space Mom Allura (Voltron), Spaceships, aahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!, fluff?, help me, i don't even know what to put as a tag, mission, my life's a mess, should I say shit hits the fan?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leloca267/pseuds/Leloca267
Summary: Sooooo I watched season 2 of Voltron and wanted to write about what happened after. I was thinking of writing this out after season 1 but I pushed it off so much that season 2 came up so I fixed the story. Basically, my OC is in space (for the reason you'll have to read but I'm sure you'll figure it out after chapter 1) and runs into the paladins. OC's past comes up and big surprise to everyone (except Coran and Allura). Listen, if I don't update fast enough, please feel me to yell at me. I procrastinate a lot but also having college and work to deal with but yeah. So imma trash can thinking it can be a golden trash can (or maybe bronze). Might change the rating depending how the story moves on





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, hi, don't really know what to say but i'm gonna try to write a good fic that is worthy to your eyes to behold and not some shit-show. Wish me luck !(•̀ᴗ•́)و ̑̑

_“What happened to my son? My husband?! Am I even gonna see them ever again?” I watched as General Motaiveski tried to calm her down. Colleen Holt had just lost her husband and son due to a space mission they went on. I was grumpy that I wasn’t even asked to join. I mean, come on, the sixteen-year old (I don’t know his age, he could be like twelve for all I know) gets to go but not me? I call bull-but right, what was I going with this? Hey, why is that lady crying again? Ah dumb ass, that’s Colleen Holt. Yeah, I feel bad for her. I’m glad I didn’t go. I can’t really see myself as a bodyguard for two people in space; I can’t even take care of myself-and that’s why I live at the military grounds. As Motaiveski took Ms. Holt away, I noticed her daughter stomping away, a pissed off look on her face. Katie Holt is pretty much the only chick I talk to here (I mean, the other women are a little too prissy for my taste and often make me question how they even got into these high positions with their snarky attitude but I won’t get into that). I wouldn’t want to mess with her when she’s like this buuuuuuttt I am curious of where she’s headed. Plus, I should keep an eye on her._

 

“My Queen, please wake up.” The familiar smell of plants tickles my nose as Borgav gently shakes me awake. Ugh, I was just having an interesting dream. Or was it a flashback, I don’t know but I was invested into that dream. Mannnn

“Five more minutes…” Borgav sighs as I feel his presence coming closer. My guess is that he’s looking down at me.

“Minutes? I thought we taught you the proper use of time here.” I groan, trying to put my so-called pillow (it’s some kind of foam squishy thing) over my head.  
“Fine, give me….” Fuck, what’s the name for a minute here? Dammit I forgot. But, I do remember that a second is a tick, soooo…...” Give me 300 ticks…”

“I’d wish you would be more serious about this...” I sigh and sit up. I love Borgav but he just needs to chill right now, I just woke up. Borgav sits down at the edge of the bed and takes my hands with his own. “My dear, it’s been almost a year since you first landed here and after taking you in, we accepted you as one of our own. You’re like a daughter to me so I just want to know that you can handle yourself if danger comes. You need to keep training.” Hearing his words brought me back to the start and I felt my eyes tearing up. I pull my arms away and pout at him.  I hate when he pulls that card on me.

“That’s not fair, Borgav. That was a low blow. I’m just tired right now. We saved someone a few weeks ago and they haven’t woken up at all, so I’m worried. Could you please give me a bit to get ready?” He stands up, patting my head.

“All right, but you wouldn’t be tried if you had stopped playing with Oka,” I fling my arms around. Does he not understand? I point at Oka, one of my cute pet creatures, waking up and looking at me. Oka is just so cute, Borgav can’t be mad, right? I was trying to distract myself from thinking about the patient we saved.

“But look at him, he’s adorable! Plus, he was the only one that wasn’t taking a bath last night! He helped keep me distracted about the patient.” Borgav rolls his eyes and heads to the door, a bitter smile on his face.

“Just please hurry up. Vordass will be waiting to begin training once you arrive.” I nod and he leaves, Oka scurrying around the room in excitement. I knew Borgav couldn’t be mad, he’s too nice. Oka yelps and hops into my lap, sniffing around.

“Aww, Borgav is such a big softie, isn’t he? Come on, I gotta get dressed now or Vordass will give me an earful.” I walk over to the bathroom and pop in a glob of slime in my mouth (gross as it sounds, it actually helps brush your teeth and keep it fresh) Looking in the mirror made me laugh. My hair looks like shit, jeez… Guess ponytail it is. Oka jumped around as I quickly changed into my fighting gear. Changing into it made me think back about the mission, Ezra and Katie. I wonder how she’s doing? Is Raz okay? That person we saved, could it be… I snapped out of my thoughts before I depressed myself and gathered my stuff. Once I finished, I glanced at Oka.

“How I look? Not bad after 3 minutes of waking up, right?” Oka stops moving and stands up, tilting his head. He’s so cute. “That’s what I’m saying. Looking fresh. Anyways, I’ll be heading out. I’ll come back my furry cutie!”

 

“You’re late.” Smiling, I rush over to Vordass, who glares at me with a spear in hand.

“Sorry about that, Borgav was going over some things for me.” Vordass huffs, positioning herself across me to address me.

“Danger will not wait for you to be ready. Understood?”

“Understo-wahhhhh,” I didn’t have a second to finish before she started attacking me. I barely dodged her spear when I jumped at her and tried to take the upper hand. Her movements are slow when she swings so I go to swipe her legs but she manages to move away, a slight smirk spreading onto her straight face.

“Not bad, I almost had you there.” I laugh teasingly.

“Maybe you’re just getting old, Vordass-“ Next thing I know, I’m on the floor with the spearhead on my throat. “Dammit…” Vordass’s face is hovering above and helps me up.

“Remember: Never get distracted. I see you used the speed but don’t be afraid to use the other enhancements. Again.”  We go through the motions for a bit but for some reason, my heart’s not into it. I keep failing with each exercise. Finally, Vordass has enough, sighing as she knocked me off my feet. “We’re taking a break. You’re not focusing. How are you going to save the people you care about if you can’t even fight against me? Huh?”

“I understand. I apologize.” I nod, rubbing the back of my neck. Katie and Ezra’s faces flash through my mind for a second as I tried to brush it away to the back of my mind.

“What is clouding your mind, child?” I shake my head. I already had a moment with Borgav, I’d rather not be emotional but dammit, I think I’m getting my period. Stupid hormones. At least I don’t have cramps, that’s a positive.

“It’s really nothing. It’s just that I miss my friend, Katie, she was the reason I took this mission and know I’m probably worrying her. And I wanna know if Ezra is okay… plus that person we saved, where did they come from?” She sits beside me and beings to rub my back.

“Ezra? Ah, yes, your best friend. And Katie? Oh, the girl… Don’t worry, I’m sure Katie is fine. As for your friend Raz…well, this is what you’re training for right? Don’t worry about the patient, we did everything we could. We just have to wait and see but have faith, okay?” I nod. Vordass isn’t great with dealing with me when I’m like this but I still always appreciate when she tries to cheer me up. I hug her for a minute then stand up.

“Thanks, Vordass. Now enough with the mushy stuff, let’s get down to business, to defeat the huns.” She groans softly as I start humming Mulan’s song thingy. I’m just trying to make myself feel better but I can sense the gentle-heartedness in her eyes.

“I see you’re feeling better rather quickly. Sometimes I can’t tell if I should take you serious or not. You humans are quite difficult to understand. You ready?” We reposition ourselves and steady for an attack when a soldier bursts in.

“Vordass, my Queen! We have an alert! Ship nearing our planet!” A spaceship? I wonder who it might be. Welp, now I’m just interested on who’s on that ship. Galra? Ooooh, I hope so. I step up and look at the soldier.

“Show me the status.”

“Yes ma’am.” I follow the soldier but stop and turn to Vordass.

“Thank you. Vordass-“ She raises her hand.

“Already on it.”  Following the lead of the soldier, I walk into the control room and study the radar of the ship.

"It looks like a castle. Possibly friendly but we won't know unless we go. All right, I'm heading over to check it out. Keep me updated if anything happens down here, got it?" The soldier nods.

 "Yes, ma'm." Vordass enters and hands me a helmet. I hope it is Galra. Find Ezra and Pierre (<-much to my displeasure) and … and... well, I'll worry about that when I get there. Right now, I need to leave. We stride over to the hanger, a ship sticking further out from the rest.

"Come on, the ship is good to go. And here, this is the teleporter for your ship. Wear the bracelet if things get dangerous and you’ll teleport back to your ship. Your ship also has that option on this button, got it?" I nod as I put the bracelet on.

“Thanks, Vordass. I’ll be back in a jiffy, yea?” Borgav comes rushing over to where we stand, a concerned look etched into his face.

“Vordass, are you allowing her to go directing herself?” Vordass sucks her teeth.

“Borgav, she’s not a child. She’s well aware of everything. We need to put more trust in her if we to call her our Queen.” Oh god, not this again. I chuckle nervously as I jump into the ship, starting up the engine in the cockpit.

“Well, as much as I love to hear you guys bicker and how I don’t want to be your Queen, I’ll just be on my way. Keep an eye on the patient okay? Bye!” I zoom outta there before I give either of them a chance to speak. They’re like parents arguing about their child. When they first did that, I found it amusing and endearing but after 20 something times, it gets overbearing. I break into the atmosphere and notice the ship right away. Shit, they’re about to see me. I flip the cloaking device on and head towards them.  I gotta say, it’s a nice castle ship. I wonder what’s inside. Wait, that’s what I’m gonna find out. Idiot.  I try to hide the ship between the rockets and mark it on the castle ship. Now I won’t lose it. I pop out my ship and drag myself over to a control panel of some sort. Once I open the panel, I quickly shut down the alarm system and close the panel. I should have enough time to get in and out before anyone notices.  Shit. How am I gonna get in? Looking around, I find a vent thing near me and head towards it. Using my sneaky ninja skills, I hurry up and jump into the vent. I almost yell by how cold the metal is but I remember that I can’t feel the cold and keep my mouth shut. I cover my face with a mask, just in case. Wouldn’t want this pretty face seen by these people. Ah, who am I kidding, I’m as pretty as a trash can but a cute trash can. Moving on….It doesn’t take long before I’m crawling my way around the castle, seeing and hearing nothing but the sounds of machines whirring and the glow of the screens. What color is that anyways? I mean, I know it's blue but what shade? Teal? Nah, periwinkle? Don’t know. If only I could get closer to the screen to find out but, that was alert someone if I touch it sooooo, best not to. I hear voices getting closer and freeze.

“Allura, have you found any new information about Shiro?” A person asks, their voice tinged with the sound of hope. Now, this is interesting…they’ve lost a person too. Could the person be taken by the Galra? I lean my ear closer to the vent doorish thing.

“Pidge, I haven’t heard anything new, I would’ve told everybody about if I had.” The person speaking sounds very dignified. It’s probably the queen or someone with a high-ranking status on this ship. I hear a shuffle of feet, the sound of turning, and then the voice speaks again. “Listen, we’re all worried about Shiro but we all need to rest. If Shiro is in any trouble, we need to be our best if help get him back, okay?”

“Was he taken by the Galra? I mean, I haven’t seen anything new from Galra on my laptop but I need to be sure.” I nearly hit my head when I hear this. Looking through the slits, I see a white-haired woman and a green-shirt boyish figure. They have information on the Galra? I quietly crawl away from the conversation to go look for the laptop. It’s a long search as I peek into rooms: a blue-themed room with slippers of a blue lion and a framed picture of something, a room with yellow pj’s thrown on the bed with a book titles “recipes”, a room with a red jacket hanging from a chair and black shirts laying on the floor, and a room that looked like nobody even used it. I had to focus closer on the room to see some black shirts folded neatly in the opened closet by the corner of the room to see that somebody _actually_ had this room. All I can say is: this person needs to open up a bit more. It looks so bland. What was I doing again? Oh right, laptop. I move on to the last room I find. I didn’t see a laptop anywhere in the other rooms so I’m really hopeful to find it in this room.

Sure enough, I spot the laptop on the desk. Perfect. Opening the vent door (listen, I don’t know what it is but this is what I’m calling it), I slowly descend into the room. Just like the last room, it stood out from the other three. It had a game system on the floor and documents all over the desk. Dodging objects scattered on the floor, I finally reach the laptop and open it up. The screen blinks before it the screen comes to a password. Ah, fuck. Wait, I know. I pulled out two chips of Qlient tech. I guess Photh was right about bringing this. Which one did they say to use? The green one or purple? What was this thing they said? ‘the color of gak is the one to use for an override attack’. Okay but I forget what color gak is. I push the earpiece.

“Yes?” Ah, Vordass.

“Vordass, one of my most favorite-“

“What do you need?” I scoff.

“I can’t compliment you as a way of appreciation?”

“Not when you’re into the target’s base. What’s up?”

“Just a quick question and I’ll be on my way.”

“What?’ She grumbles. Ah, she loves me. Deep down.

“What color is gak?” She sighs over the communications line and I could almost see her rubbing her so-called temples.

“Purple. Now, hurry up.”

“K, thanks. Love you” She grumbles some more by my over-chipper tone as we end the communication.  “O-kay, so…purple for override.” Sliding the tech into the USB slot, I watch it do its magic: the screen glitches and turns back on to a different screen. The glow of words is now purple with a button named Open. Clicking on it, the screen is now filled with files and such. Jackpot. “Now I can find out more about my team…” I shove the green chip in the other USB and quickly try to upload the information about the Galra. Just outside, I hear footsteps heading my way and watch the loading bar reach 90%. Come on, come on, come on! Please hurry…The footsteps get closer and I finally see that the data is 100% copied. I take out the chips and place the laptop where it was before and jump into the vent as the door opens. The boyish-looking kid walks in and plops on the bed, sighing.  I think their name was Pidge? Right? Well, moving on. They pull out a picture of something and softly whisper

“Shiro, please be okay. I can’t lose you too….” Who did they lose? Another person walks in, a much bigger and heavy-set tanned skin man.  Who’s this guy? Pidge shoves away the picture and looks at the other.

“Hunk?” Hunk looks down at his feet as he peers up at Pidge.

“Uh, hey Pidge., you okay? I mean, I know Shiro’s missing and we all miss him but it seems like you’re taking this hard. Well, you and Keith.” Listen, I like drama and this seems important but I don’t wanna listen to their conversation, it seems too personal so I’ll just bounce. I turn to crawl away and face a group of small mice. They all look at me in curiosity as I lower my voice to a whisper.

“Well, that’s new. Hey, so I got lost and trying to find my ship...think you guys could help me? No? Wait, what are you doing? No, please. I beg you…” They start crawling their way around my body and I start to squirm. If they keep doing this, I’m gonna fall out-ah, that’s what they want. Crap, what should I do?

“Hey, you hear that?” Dammit, think! Wait! I look at my arm. That’s right! Hah Ha! I use my enhancements and turn my skin hard like an animal’s hide. They mice stop and look at me again. I lift my arm up and show them.

“Take that mice! I have armor!” In the midst of my little victory over the mice, I had forgotten one thing: stealth and my surroundings. The voices underneath crease and I realize that my body was too close to the vent door as I fell. I manage to land on my feet right before hitting the ground and find the two people staring at me in shock by the corner of my eyes. We all didn’t move for a second. Good thing I still have my mask on, though, I probably shouldn’t talk sooo… I grab the closest person near me, Pidge, and draw a blade on their neck. Hunk tries to move in closer but I push the tip into the flesh, not enough to make it bleed but enough to show him I was serious.

“What do you want?” We begin to walk around in a circle as I get closer to the door. I don’t answer him and step back to open the door, Pidge in my arms. Just when I think I’m scott-free, Pidge headbutts me and makes me loosen up my grip. I know you’re my enemy and all that, but I gotta give props to you. That was pretty smart. My mask also falls off as I look at Pidge. I almost drop my blade and I stare at her. I could hear Hunk calling backup but I didn’t care. The boyish-looking person now looks like the girl I knew so well, the one I loved as a sister…my voice cracks as I go against my rule and speak out..

“Katie?” Her face changes to shock as I see the gears turning in her head. I smile, happy she still knew me.. She reaches her hand out but I could see Hunk coming at me as he screams a war cry.

“Don’t touch her!” Katie tries to stop Hunk by standing in front of me but its too late as his body comes at me and I quickly dodge.

“Hunk! No, stop! I know her!” He looks over at her while I put my mask back on. I back away slowly and turn my head to see two other guys coming my way.

“But-“ The guy running faster, this mullet-hair looking Asian, pulls out a sword and starts swinging at me. I dodge every swing and manage to see the one with a gun getting closer. I go on the defense and block his sword. He starts to smirk, thinking he’s winning the fight. When the other guy gets closer, I drop kick the sword guy and step back, letting the other fall on him. Noice.

“Guys, wait!” As much as I want to talk to Kaite, I don’t think I can right now. And I probably won’t run into her again. God knows if I try to take her, they’ll come after me. I run in the direction where I think my ship is and run into the white-hair princess looking lady: Allura. She swings her staff to swipe my legs but I leap at her and body slam her. I push away her arm as she tries a right-hook. I shake my head as I hit her pressure point by her neck. When I think she knocked out, I get up and run, the others catching up to us. Guess I don’t have much choice.

“Wait! Please!” I stop at the sound of Kaite’s voice to turn to see her standing there with the other three.  I got an incoming transmission just then and pick it up.

“My Queen, the patient seems to be going through something. Their vitals are at dangerous levels.” Why? Why now? I glance back at the group. I wanna talk to Katie. Her eyes waver with emotions I couldn’t process.

“Please…...” Her group watches us as I shake my head.

“I’m sorry Katie” I begin to run down the hall and hit the bracelet. I hear Katie pleading my name but I have to keep going. Fuck, that hurt. Katie, please forgive me.

“What caused this?” I’m back at my ship and floor it home.

“I don’t know but they keep saying Keith or Katie or Pidge…” They know Katie? I thrust up the engine and go even faster. It didn’t take long before I’m in the atmosphere and picking up speed.

“I’ll be there soon.” A beeping goes off and I hear chatter on the other side.

“My Queen, at the rate you’re going, you’re going to crash!” I grit my teeth as I continue speeding up.

“I’ll be fine. Can’t say the same for the ship though. I’ll be there in a few ticks.” I hang up and watch the ground getting closer per millisecond. Estimating the time, I get out of the seat and open the ship. I leap out just in time as the ship crashes to the ground. My body hits the ground but I ignore the slight twinge surrounding my body and run in direction of the base. When I finally reach there, Vordass comes over and hands me documents.

“These are all the vitals we have so far. They’re still at dangerous levels and their heart rate is speeding up.” I nod, reviewing the lab results that were taken. His lab result seem abnormal. What could’ve caused this? I’ll have to go down there.

“Alright, I’m heading there right now. By the way, I crashed the ship.” She nods, keeping in pace with me.

“I figured that, anyways, go worry about the patient, we’ll handle things from here.”

“Thank you. I’ll see you later.” With that, I race down to the patient’s room.

 

When I arrive, I send everyone to stand by the door and rush to the patient’s side. His body is heating up and sweat is glistening on his skin. If he overheats, his body functions will shut down causing organs to fail one by one. It’d be painful to go through this if you were awake.

“Someone get me a bags of ice cubes, a towel and a cold bucket of water.” Within a few seconds, the items appeared and I thank the staff. I dip the towel in the water and it let soak before using it to wipe off the sweat on his body as someone surrounds his body in ice. His face changes from a grimace, immediately seeing his muscles begin to unwind.

“Vitals are returning to average…”

“Heart beat stabilizing.”

“Pidge…” I twist out the used water and repeat the process a few more times before folding the towel up. Pushing away his wet white strand of hair on his forehead, I gently place the towel there. He turns slightly and his hand starts to twitch, his face one of concern. “Pidge…” He’s looking for her hand to grab, his eyebrows furrowing.

“Heart beat increasing.” I place my hand in his and wait. Sure enough, his heart rate calms down and tightens his grip.  I smile at the staff.

“Good job everyone. Everyone, go rest, you’ve all worked hard. I’ve got this from here.” They look at me strangely.

“But what about you my Queen?” I shake my head.

“I’ll be fine, now go rest, I insist.” Reluctantly, they go, leaving me to care for the patient. I look at our hands and feel his warmth and peek at his face. He seems at peace right now. I’m glad I could help him.

It doesn’t take long before Borgav comes in with a plate of food, a change of clothes and- “My babies!” My little cuties see me and run over, crawling up my body. I couldn’t stop the smile breaking out on my face. Oka wrapped himself around my shoulders, Nia curls in my lap, and Garu climbs up and walks on the patient with Pucca flying over to lick the patient’s face. “Aww, you guys, you’re so cute! But Pucca, Garu, don’t bother the man okay?” They back off and go explore the rest of the room. Borgav walks over and places the food next to me.

“Since I know you can’t go anywhere, I’ve brought your food to you.” He pushes my hair away from my face as I flash a smile his way, Oka rubbing his nose on Borgav’s finger.

“Thanks, Borgav.” He glances at my arm.

“You’re welcome, dear. Now, what happened to your arm?” I look down and see a bump on my skin, the wound seeping blood slightly onto the black fabric. Oh, I guess that sword guy got me good. Borgav sighs. “You didn’t know it was there, did you?” I chuckle.

“Guess not. Man, that dude with a sword was quick. Oh, before I forget…” I ramble, fishing through my pockets with my free hand. “Come on, where is it?” I touch something cold and grin. “Yes.” I pull it out and hand it over to Borgav. “Here, this is new information about Galra. Please check through it and see if there’s any information about my teammates.” Thinking about my team members brought me back to the beginning of the day. About Katie… he nods and places a hand on my shoulder.

“Alright, but don’t push yourself okay?” He peers at my face.

“I won’t. Thank you again.” He exits the room, leaving me with my pets, the patient, and my thoughts. Pucca and Garu are sleeping together in the corner of the room.  “How did I wind up in this situation?”  I ask while stroking Nia’s fur, Oka and her both sleeping on me. They’re all so cute. Never in a million years did I think I’d be holding alien creatures or taking care of a person in space. I glance at the patient’s face and study his features: short black hair with a strand of white going into his face, his eyelashes curled up and long, his skin covered by a few scars here and there, but the one thing that stood out to me was his right arm, it was Galra tech. Why would a human have Galra tech? What’s his story? Ugh, these questions are gonna drive me insane. But my biggest question is-

“Katie….” Ah yes, Katie. How did Katie end up in space? Just how does he know Katie? It only drew my back to the past.

 

_“Okay, so I got my uniform, a huge bag of clothes, my gun, my hair looking good, and what else?” Katie laughs at me from my bed as I check myself out._

_“I think you’re good to go but why a bag of clothes?” I scoff at her, tossing the teddy bear she gave me last year._

_“Hello? These uniforms and spacesuits are too stiff. If we’re going to chill out in the spaceship for a bit, I might as well wear something comfortable.” She sighs and stands up. I glance back at her. “What’s up?” She doesn’t say anything as she walks over and hugs me. “Katie?”_

_“I just wanna let you know how important this is to me. Thank you for taking this mission for me. I know you could’ve said no but you didn’t, even after you knew all the risks. But you didn’t. Thank you but please be careful. Find my family and bring them back, I hope nothing happens to you. I don’t wanna lose you too. Promise me?” Thrown off by the confession, I look down before hugging her back._

_“Kid, you now I don’t promise things when I don’t know what will happen buttttttt……I know nothing bad will happen to me. Wanna know why?” She pulls back to look at me, curious and tears sparkling in her eyes._

_“Why?” I place my hands on both sides of her cheek and smile. She can be so innocent sometimes, it reminds me that she’s still growing. But I shouldn’t be talking, I’m not even 25 yet._

_“I have a lucky charm: you. Katie, ever since I’ve met you, only good luck has happened to me: I got promoted a few ranks up to becoming a sergeant, I’ve been kicking ass in all of my classes, and I can go on a mission that will help find your family. I even found 100 bill the other day while I was hanging out with Oliver, and I also got that hot guy’s number from that bakery that I love. So you see, I’ll be fine. I know I don’t have to worry about you too much since you’re so smart and clever. I’ll try to come back as quick as I can okay?” She gives a small smile as a knock on the door interrupted our farewells. The door opened to Oliver, hands in his pockets while he leaned into the doorway._

_“Hey, yooo-woah, guess I ruined the mood. Sorry but, you ready? We’re almost ready to go.” Katie speaks up before I could say anything_

_“Yeah, we just finished. I feel better about this but I should probably leave or you’ll never leave. Be careful you two! Bye!”_

The memory brings back a painful ache in my chest as I rest my head down. Hopefully, this person will wake up soon so I could ask him questions: about Katie, about Galra, about everything I can think of….

“But first, I think I’ll call it a night. Goodnight, everyone…” I rested my head with my free arm on the table the patient was using, my eyes drooping.


	2. Chapter 2

“Pidge, who was that?!” Pidge looked after the path her friend took before she disappeared. She couldn’t speak as tears began to prick her eyes and her chest aching. She just couldn’t believe she would leave her after just finding her.

“No, there’d had to be a reason she would leave like that…there has to be a reason…,” she mumbled, forgetting that the others were there. Hunk nudged Keith to shut him up. He lowered his voice, keeping sure Pidge couldn’t hear.

“Guys, I think we should let her be right now. Let’s worry about the princess right now.” Lance went over and picked her up while Keith glanced at Pidge, worried. Hunk gently tugged on his arm and he reluctantly turned away. “Hey, Pidge, we’re gonna take care of the princess. Come join us when you want.” She only nodded without looking back, the others walking away.

 “Hey, so, you think she’s okay?” Hunk shrugged, unsure what to make of this. But he knew that Pidge was smart, so if she said not to harm the person, he knew that there had to be a reason. Keith sighed, confused by Pidge’s actions. Lance, on the other hand, was worried about how she was doing. He wanted to know who that person was (he knew it was a lady with a body like that but he knew it wasn’t the time to bring that up) but he was more concerned for Pigde. They all knew that Shiro and Pidge had a father-daughter bond so with him missing and now this, she must’ve been thrown off.

“I’m not really sure. She was trying to stop us from hurting the intruder…” Hunk scratched the back of his head, thinking back on what Pidge said to him.

“She did tell me that she knew the person, someone that was at the Garrison.” It suddenly dawned on Lance (of all people) that something was different.

“Wait, guys…” They stop when they hear the tone in his voice. He lifts up Allura a bit higher. “How did Allura know we had an intruder? Hunk only told us two about it…so how did she know?” Keith opens his mouth but then closes it when he realizes that Lance has a point.

“I hate to say this but Lance is right.” Lance takes a step towards Keith, his mouth in a frown.

“Listen, Keith, I can be right sometimes!” Keith scoffs.

“Yeah, because _you’re_ always right. You and your bright ideas!”

 Hunk ignores their bickering and looks around, hoping Pidge would come join them soon. A squeak is heard from below their feet, startling Lance, almost making him drop the princess. The squeak came from the mice, who seemed like they were desperately trying to tell them something. Hunk shakes his head and picks up the mice.

“Guys, stop flirting and listen!” The mice speak into Hunk’s ear, telling him what happened. Keith and Lance give each other a look before looking away. **(AN: listen, I know it sounds stupid since the mice mostly talk to Allura but, in season 1 when Lance healed, it made it seem like the mice told him what they did.though, that's probably not the case. Please just go with it for now)**. Hunk turned around to let the mice down when they were done. “Guys, the mice said that the person crawled through the vents and run into them there. When the person was fighting us, they went to go tell Allura.” Keith grabbed Allura from Lance and started running to the healing pod. Lance and Hunk looked in shock before giving chase.

“Where the heck are you going?! Keith!” He gave a back glance as he yelled,

“To the healing pods!” Lance flailed his arms around.

“Why? She just knocked out!” Pushing his legs to run faster, Hunk tried to catch up with the others.

“Lance is right! She just needs to rest!” Keith grinds his teeth, holding Allura closer to him.

“Still!” He didn’t want to lose anyone. He knew he was being a little irrational but he didn’t want to risk it. Shiro is gone but if anything happens to Allura… he didn’t want to finish the thought. He ran faster and arrived before Lance and Hunk got there, heading to the nearest healing pod he saw. Placing her body gently in the pod, Hunk and Lance got there just as Keith started the machine up. Within a few seconds, she was healed and awake. Her blue eyes widen as she franticly looked around.

“Where is she?!” Keith carefully touched her shoulder, bracing for her to attack him. She whipped around by the touch, ready to swing when she saw Keith and lowered her arm.  Heaving a sigh, she walked over to sit down and collect her thoughts. “What happened?” Lance slid next to her as he filled her in.

“Well, me and Keith were heading over but Keith messed everything up since the lady knocked him down and got away.” Hunk could see Keith about to burst and start an argument so he charged in.

“Pidge and I were the one that ran into her. She fell through the vent and tried to use Pidge as a hostage but wouldn’t speak about why she was here. She only spoke when she looked at Pidge. Pidge told me to stop after I attacked her and that’s when these two came in to help us out. But Pidge was pleading to me about trying to stop these two from hurting her. She kept saying that this was a friend of hers.” Allura scanned the room.

“So, where is Pidge?” The doors open to Pidge walking in before anyone can answer Allura’s question. Instead, she walks over to Allura and sits down next to her.

“Allura, you okay?” She nods and Pidge sighs in relief as silence fills the room.  Lance, being raised in lively and loud household, couldn’t stand it and began to speak.

“So, Pidge, who was that?” Hunk throws a glare at Lance then focuses back on Pidge. She stares at the floor for a second and stands up to face them all. She smiles bitterly when she notices the confusion and anticipation.

 “Guys, that was Nilian Rozalano **(AN: might change her last name, this is just a stand in for now)**.” Bewildered, they say nothing, waiting for Pidge to explain further. She sighs in annoyance “You know: Nilian? Sergeant Rozalano? She was at the Garrison? Any of this ringing a bell?” Lance huffs in exasperation, flinging his arms around.

“How are we supposed to know her?” Hunk sat down and began staring at the ground, replaying memories in his head to try and remember this person. Allura noticed Hunk doing this and watched the others thinking back.

“Maybe if you described her to them, we could all get a better idea of her. Do-“ Pidge’s eyes light up, rustling through her pockets.

“Allura! You’re a genius!” She finally pulled out a picture and gave it to Allura, everyone gathering around to see the picture. It was Pidge when she dressed like a girl and this Nilian character. “This was when we went to a strip mall.”  Pidge was wearing a navy-blue sundress with a sun hat to match it and a goofy smile to bring everything together. Nilian was wearing something different, however: a grey crop top and army green shorts with black suspenders. Lance was paying attention to the background of the picture.

“You mean the one a city over, miles away from the Garrison?” She nodded.

“She had permission to leave with me to go shopping, acting as my bodyguard and such but we had fun together,” she explained, her eyes softening. She laughed after a second of explaining the picture. “We got in trouble that day. But when we got the chance, she pulled Oli, her best friend, out from this group of ladies he was talking to and told him to take a picture of us.” Keith could see Lance smirking at Nilian and elbowed him, causing Lance to look back.

“Sorry, muscle spasm.”

“Oh, really, it was a muscle spasm then-“  Allura stopped their bickering when she glanced at them, signaling them to be quiet. They all looked back at the picture and studied Nilian’s features: olive tan skin, curvy and thick body, slender legs, piecing emerald eyes, small full lips, a light patch of freckles dusting her nose, dyed hair, but what stood out from her face were her-

“Are those beauty marks under her left eye?” Pidge nodded.

“Yea, she said she always had them since birth. If you look closer, she has a few more: a small one on the right side of her jawline, and one under her right eyebrow.” Lance started closing his eyes, thinking about seeing Nilian. There was something there in the tip of his tongue but he couldn’t figure it out. Keith leaned closer to look at Nilian.

“Wait, Pidge, you said she was in the Garrison?”

“Yea, why?” Lance opened his eyes and walked away, mumbling that he was gonna do something and come back. Hunk glanced at Pidge.

“Why was she allowed to dye her hair?”

“She was special to the Garrison and allowed her to bend the rules a bit.” Keith looked back at Pidge.

“Could I hold the picture for a sec?” Pidge gently took the picture from Allura, who was unsure what to say in the moment, and handed it over to Keith. Keith thanked her and stared at Nilian’s face for a while.

“What was her full name again?” Pidge scoffed.

“Her full name is too long to remember but her shortened name is Nilian Rozalano.” Suddenly, Hunk sprung out of his seat, yelping for joy.

“I remember her!” Pidge raised an eyebrow, confused by the over-dramatic reaction.

“You do?” Hunk rushes over to shake Pidge excitedly.

“Yea. I ran into her before I met you. Lance had to report to the General for his quiz results and I was just walking around the halls. I was _starving_ for something real, not the food packet things they give us right? Well, I sat down and began to mop **(is that even the right word?)** about it but I guess I was talking aloud when I heard a giggle and something was thrown at me. I picked it up and realized it was a Snickers bar. She popped out from the corner and told me to follow her, so I did. Turns out, she was doing kitchen duty for the higher-ups and snuck me into the kitchens. She fed me this really amazing dish and said I could help in exchange for more food. Every now and then, we would run into each other and say hello. I really enjoyed cooking with her when we had the chance but then I didn’t see her after the Korbos mission was a bust, or when your family went missing. I always wondered but after a while, she kinda just slipped my mind when things got hectic…” Pidge giggled as she pictured Nilian throwing food at Hunk, like a person throwing food to a lost dog.

“Yea, Nilian would do that. She really liked cooking for whoever. She would often make food for me and my mom when she had the chance to.” Something was bothering Keith about Hunk’s story and pushed the two apart to stand in the middle, a finger pointing at Hunk.

“You said you met her in the hallways?” Hunk laughed nervously as he stared at Keith’s finger. Keith realized how rude it was to do that and lowered his arm.

“Yea, she just kinda popped up, you know?” That was it. Keith looked at both at them and just let his jaw hang slightly open for a moment. Pidge came up and closed his jaw as she watched him in curiosity.

“What’s up, Keith? You met her too?”

“Yea… she was the one who talked to me when I would get kicked out of the classroom. As you all know, I got kicked out of the Garrison because of behavior issues. Well, before they kicked me out for good, they would send me out to let off some steam. I was sitting by a corner one day and I guess she was patrolling the hallways and fell on me.” Hunk shook his head, not understanding.

“You mean to say she tripped?” Keith just looked at him.

“She tripped and fell on top of me. Apparently, she didn’t see me there and when she did, it was too late.” Keith sighed thinking about it. “She was a spazz about it but then asked what I was doing out here and we just talked. We would run into each other in the halls when I would move from classroom to training practice and such. She would always smile my way, it was weird but she meant well.” Pidge just shrugged.

“She would always finish her jobs rather quickly in her division and would have a lot of free time. I guess she would run into you guys when she had some time off, though she would often hop from one job to the next.” Allura, quiet during the entire thing, searched for the annoying paladin and found him nowhere.  
“Sorry to interrupt, but, has anyone seen where Lance went?” The three looked around and gave a shrug until Hunk let out a “ah-ha”.

“I know where he is! He’s probably in the training room. Here, I’ll go get him.” The door opened to Lance dashing in.

“No need! I have arrived and I certainly remember Ms. Rozalona! I wouldn’t forget curves like hers.” Everyone sighed hearing his over-cheerful voice. Pidge rolled her eyes.

“Let’s hear it…” Lance smirked her way and ran to take the picture from Keith’s hand.

“I will be taking this for a minute, thank you very much.” Keith glared but didn’t move, waiting to hear his story of the lady. He turned around, his back facing everyone before spinning around and pointing at Nilian. “This lady, was in my sharpshooting class! She was there to give a demonstration for my classmates.” Pidge crossed her arms and gave him a “wtf” expression.

“How did you not recognize her sooner?” Lance smiled.

“That was because we never got to see her face. The General asked her to wear a mask before anyone of us got a good look at her face. I knew she had to be a Latina by her curves and the color of her skin that was showing when she was holding the gun. When we had a break, I went over to talk to her and get a closer look at her body but some guys beat me to it. One of them decided to grab her waist and pull her close and she single-handedly flipped him over, and knocked him out with her gun. The rest of them ran away but I still walked over and asked her where she was from. Sh-“ Allura raised her hand and stood up.

“Let me get this straight: you saw her knock a guy out for touching her and you still went over to flirt with her?” Lance looked confused before laughing out loud.

“Hahahahahaahahahahahaha! Sorry, sorry but that was funny! As if I’d ever try to hit on her.” Keith scoffed at that statement.

“And why was that? You flirt with any girl you see.” Hunk pointed at Lance.

“Keith’s got a point, well expect for Pidge, but I’ve seen you try to flirt with all the girls in our class, but what made Nilian different?” After calming down, Lance wiped a tear from his eye and smiled at them all.

“Two reasons my friends: 1) she was Latina and Latinas are scary. I know not to mess with them, trust me, I grew up with two sisters, a lot of female cousins and my mom. 2) she was the only Spanish person I’ve seen in the Garrison so I was curious. Anyways, back to what I was saying: I asked her where she was from and she told me she was a mix of Spanish and other races. We talked about our family and all that but we were cut off since break was over. She was really cool.”

“Since we all know her, I wonder if Shiro ever met her?” Keith nodded.

“He’d have to have known about her if she was special to the Garrison. There’s no way that they didn’t run into each other.”

“Yeah I guess you’re right.” Allura squinted at the picture, bitter about losing a fight to her.

“Well, I think we should find her. What is she even doing in space?” Pidge looked away from them and held her hands together.

“She went on a mission.” Lance went over and peered at her.

“What kind of mission?” Pushing her glasses up, she stared at him, a hint of sadness peeking through.

 “She was sent to space to go find Shiro and my family after they went missing. I suggested that she be in the mission since she knew my family and she agreed and insisted on going. After a month, she never returned back to Earth, the Garrison declaring her and her team dead.” She clenched her fist and walked past Lance over to Allura. “We have to find her, she might have some info about the Galra on where the prisoners are. I want to find her and find my family. Please, Allura, I _have_ to talk to her!” Allura rested her hand on Pidge’s shoulder.

“Of course, we’ll find your friend. Who knows? Maybe she may have something about the Galra or something.” She backed up and went over to the control panel. “Coran, wake up! We have to get started!” The sleepy ginger groaned as a response.

“Princess? What are we starting?”

“Finding our intruder.” Suddenly, a clattering could be heard.

“Coran?” The door opened after a few seconds, Coran ready for a fight. His eyes bugled, wide and alert.

“Where? Where’s the intruder?!” Allura sighed at the other altean.

“She left already.”

“How come I wasn’t aware of this?” Lance shrugs at him, smiling wide.

“You were sleeping.” Allura places her hand on his shoulder.

“Coran, it’s okay. Pidge happens to know the person and we’re gonna find her to ask her some questions about Galra or anything of the like. Plus, Pidge wants to see her old friend.” Coran could detect the hidden meaning behind her words and simply nodded. He turned around and let everything sink in before he opened his mouth.

“Well okay… but why was she here in the first place?” Pidge was about to open her mouth but then thought on it.

“That’s a good question actually. I’m not sure but let’s try to find out where she went while I see if she took anything.”

 

 

_I’m running away from the sounds of blood-curdling screaming, the feeling of guilt weighing down my body as my pace begins to slow. I try to push through as I see someone standing alone. With one last sprint, I rush over to them and stop to find the patient looking at me._

_“Thank god, you’re okay. Are you okay? Wait, stupid question, anyways, let’s get out of here and talk later!”  He opened his mouth but it was too late: a staff is shoved through his chest, blood oozing out the wound as he looked at me in shock._

“NO!” My head snapped up, starling Nia and Oka as they run away from me. I look beside me and relax into the chair again. The patient is still there, no blood pouring out his mouth, just laying on the bed.  I breathe out of relief, placing my ear against his chest, hearing the heartbeat pumping at a steady pace. Pulling away, I turn to walk into the bathroom but get pulled back. My hand was still wrapped around his from last night. I plop back down in my seat. “Well, I guess I’ll eat last night’s dinner for breakfast. Without brushing my teeth…” I glance around and find the dinner plate full of food is replaced with Garu eating the last of the it. I toss a look his way. “Really, Garu?” He looked at me in curiosity. “You just had to eat my food, huh?” He whines in response. “Alright, fine, but I need to pee guys…could you snuggle into his hand to keep him company as I go to the ladies’ room?” Oka and Pucca rushes over to climb up the bed, slowly helping me remove my hand from his and replace it with their bodies. “Thanks, I’ll be back.” I run my ass over to the bathroom and sit down to piss. I empty my bladder, thankful for the toilet. (You never hear about going to the bathroom in stories. Well, I mean… you do but I’m thinking about the whole _actually_ going pee thing, they never mention it. Think about it: when have you ever read in a teen love book thingy about the girl taking a shit or on her period, replacing the pad or whatever? No, so I’m mentioning it. And yes, I’m breaking the fourth wall but it’s fine. I just had to talk about it for a minute. Moving on…) Flushing the toilet, I wash my hands and look at myself in the mirror. Yup, still look like shit. Perfect. Popping the slime in my mouth, I walk out to find the patient awake, sitting up from the bed and looking around. Oka and Pucca crawl around his body, contorting his face into a look of surprise and confusion. I move myself behind him and approach slowly, his back facing me. Shit, I didn’t think he’d wake up. What the hell am I gonna say? _‘Hey we picked you up and kept you here till you felt better? And sometimes I would come in and look at your face while I ran my fingers through your hair and think about Earth…speaking of, your hair is so soft and fluffy I’m kinda jealous?’_ Well I mean, the first part was good, the rest…not so much. I pull out of my thoughts when I hear his voice.

“Just what are you guys? What am I doing here?” He tilts his head and lifts the covers then looks back at Oka and Pucca. “And why am I only wearing underwear?” I smirk and suppress a giggle as I think

 ** _“Well, that’s because your hotness couldn’t be contained by those clothes.”_**  I nod at myself. Oh I am good. That was clever, too bad I didn’t say that aloud but I probably shouldn’t so yea... Next thing I know, I look up and find him turned around, staring at me in shock.

“What was that?” Fudger nickels, I _did_ say that aloud. Um… Come on, stupid! Say something. I cough and take a step forth, flashing a weak smile.

“Sorry, just trying to lighten the mood… But, they actually had to remove your clothes due to your injury when you first arrived here and so that your body wouldn’t overheat or anything.”  He looks away in thought, nodding slowly at the reason.

“I guess…that makes sense but where am I? What happened?” Oka and Pucca jump on him, causing him to grab Oka to stop him from moving while he looked on with uncertainty running through his eyes. Poor guy. I sigh, walking over to grab Oka and Pucca, our finger slightly touching for a moment, and place them down.

“Oka, Pucca, go over there please.” Sure enough, they run off to Nia and Garu as I watch after them. I look back and see the patient gazing at me in wonder. What? I reach up to touch my face. “Is there, something on my face?” He snaps out of it and shakes his head.

“No, it’s just… you seem so calm and everything. Who are you?” I laugh softly, placing my hand on his in an attempt to sooth his nerves. Man, if only he knew how I first reacted to being on this planet.

“Listen, I know this is a lot for you: waking up to this and having no idea of what’s happening, but let’s take things slow, okay? Are you hungry?” He didn’t have a chance to answer as his stomach growled loudly, a blush dusting his cheeks. I smile, straightening up and pulling him on his arm. “Come on, let’s go eat something.” He pulls away and looks down, gesturing to his almost naked body.

“I can’t really leave without putting on some clothes. Is there anything for me to wear?”

“Oh, right, forgot about that. Stay right there and don’t move. Oka, Nia, Pucca, and Garu...” The group of fur balls all come forth at my call and I point at the guy. “Keep him busy, will you?” They squeak in response as they rush to go play with the man. He glances around to see them all by his feet, startled while somewhat chuckling. I could hear the vibrations of his nervous laughter in my fingertips and how smooth and pleasant it sounded but pushed past it as I cleared my throat. “Don’t worry, they’re really sweet. I’ll be right back. Don’t let Garu bite you, he might kill you with his poison. Bye!” I could see his face drop from his small smile as his eyes bulged while I headed to the door.

“What?!” The door closed behind me as I ran all the way to my room, praying that no one would talk to me, and into my closet. There _must_ be something for him to wear. Oh, that’s right, I should probably change too. I strip out of everything, and hop into the shower, washing away all the sweat and dirt from the other day. Within 15 minutes, I’m fully clean and changed as I grab his clothes and flee back to his room. Walking into the room, I see him sitting down and playing with all my pets: Garu curled around his neck, Pucca resting on his head while Oka and Nia are rubbing themselves against his bare chest. I laugh at the sight. This is sooo cute! He looks like a child playing with a group of puppies.

“Seems like you’re all best friends.” He smiles warily as he tries to get up without hurting the creatures. They all scatter off and play in the corner.

“I just sat next to them and they all attacked me.” Surrrreee, they did. Nia whines and he looks down at her in a flash of affection. “Sorry, maybe another time.” I giggle. Yup, he loves them.

“Sure, they’re such _demonic_ creatures. Here, these were the only guy clothes I found but I’ll get more clothes for you later.” He takes the clothes I hand to him and begin to put them on. I catch his eye when he’s mid-putting on the shirt.

“What?” I gesture to the bathroom.

“Aren’t you gonna shower? I mean, you’ve been asleep for a few weeks and although they tried their best to keep you clean…” I rumble off, hoping he would get a clue. He took off the shirt and nods.

“Oh, right. Could you show me how the shower works? Pretty sure the showers here are different from Earth.” Ah yes, showers.

“Right, but to be fair, all showers are different since it’s not the one you use in your home. I often got confused and scared trying to use my friend’s showers when I slept over.” He chuckles a little as we head over to the bathroom.

“Well, now instead of your friend’s shower, you got the alien’s shower.” I shrug, pulling back the curtains to reveal the shower. He leans closer to me to see all the details of the shower.

“Yea but ever since I came to their planet, they’ve made some changes for me. So this one is actually just like one from home with an added bonus: it has a detachable showerhead with a state-of-the-art drying system. To turn it on, you just have to pull the knob towards you and turn it right or left to change temperatures.  Left for hot, right for cold. For shampoo and conditioner, there is a dispenser for both over here. To dry yourself off, you could either use a towel or you just touch the start button by the knob and it will blow nice warm air until you are dry. You got all that?” He hesitantly points to the knob.

“So I pull this to turn it on, “ he asks, glancing back for reassurance. I smile. I can’t help with giggle to myself at how unsure he’s being. This reminds me of when my first boyfriend, Lyle McCormack, came over to my house.

“How about this Star-Lord: I’ll turn it on for you and leave you to your business,” I tease, watching him nod before stopping to look at me in confusion. He raises an eyebrow.

“Star-Lord?” I gesture to his body as I explain, turning on the shower.

“Star-Lord. Because one, I don’t know your actual name and two, you have a rock-hard body, that’s just fact, but you seem lost, which I guess you are since you just woke up.” I turn around to grab a towel to toss to him as he stares at me dumbfounded. “Come out when you’re ready and I’ll show you around and such.” I go to close the bathroom but not before hearing him shout

“My name’s Shirogane Takashi!” Why does that name seem so familiar? Ah, whatever, I’ll find out why it’s so familiar later. Who knows, it might come out when I’m eating breakfast or maybe at a plot convenience? Whatever. 

 

 

I guess it took him about 15 minutes to shower and get dressed, cause he popped out and peered at me. "How do you brush your teeth?" I look at the ceiling, having a moment to think of a better name for him. Hulk-man? Nah. Captain America? Maybe. What about Iron Man? Nah, he doesn’t seem conceited. Maybe…. “Um, hello?” I flinch. I forgot he asked me to show him something.

“Sorry, dazed out for a sec, mind repeating yourself please?”

“How do you brush your teeth?” I smirk.

“You don’t,” I tease. I could see the slightest twitch in his eyebrows as he gives me a straight face. “I’m just messing with you. Can I come in?” He steps back and I squeeze myself past him, glancing at his outfit. “I know I was the one that gave you the clothes but you sir, are totally rocking the look.”

“Thank….you?” Pushing on the button next to the sink, I watch the glob of goo come out and plop on my hand. “So, how lon-“ I turn around.

“Open wide.” He almost chokes as he chews the goo, confusion and disgust swiping his face before opening his mouth. “So, that’s how you brush your teeth in this planet.” He runs his tongue across his teeth.

“Why is it minty fresh?”

“Because of the reaction that the goo has with the chemicals the aliens made here, blah,blah,blah. Honestly, your guess is as good as mine. It helps our teeth be clean and fresh so I don’t dwell on it so much.” I turn back and see him look appalled. “What?” He shakes his head, looking around before placing his hands on my shoulders.

“How are you okay with this? Why won’t you question things and whatnot? Aren’t you curious of what’s here? What if the aliens here are just going to use you for an experiment?” I sigh, guess I forgot to mention we aren’t held captive. Must’ve slipped my mind.

“Listen, we aren’t here as prisoners. In fact, the people here saved me and saved you. I’ve been here for more than a year and a half now and I’ve never been better, health wise.  In fact, ever since they first rescued me, they-“

“Ah, I see the patient is awake.”

 

 

**Ah-ha! Who said that last line? Shiro seems like confused puppy! How cute! Anyways, sorry for not posting sooner. I should explain myself about the whole writing this out and whatnot:**

**So in my bio on this or somewhere I said this story was already in the progress before i changed the idea? Well what i meant is that I thought about the story but never really wrote it down so only my idea of the story changed, not the writing since I didn't start writing till now. so it's gonna take me awhile to write a chapter. I make each chapter about 10 pages in Word and post it. It won't take too long for the next chapter since I won't have college in the way (at least in the summer). I hope you guys like my story so far (`･ω･´)ゞ**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so I was aiming for 10 pages per chapter and that failed terribly since I THOUGHT that I was gonna be free during the summer and such (ended up having summer classes and working 2 jobs which i still have, it's just beautiful ha not) so instead of 10 i will put 5 pages per chapter so you get read faster and such and such. I know I know I'm a whore for not keeping my promise and I suck for that. I will also be trying to continue my other story The Lotus Thief since people seem to really like it and I do enjoy writing that story as much as this one. I've grown attached to about 3 characters (2 are together but not, more in that brother-sister type of way.)Anyways I figured I'd explain myself

I whip around to see Vordass by the door, Borgav standing next to her with a plate of food and uneasy face. Takashi steps in front of me, his arm glowing purple. So his hand is a weapon… the Galra probably cut his arm off to put this on him. How cruel.  
“What do you want from us?” I push down his arm and step forth to face Vordass. She eyes him before glancing at me.  
“Seems a little excited to be playing the hero.”  
“He just woke up not that long ago. I was simply helping him wash up.”  
“I see. My Queen, I would like to discuss the findings of your mission, but,” she pauses, smirking at the sight of Takashi clenching his fist, “I see you’re busy at the moment. Come find me when you have the time.” She swiftly turns around and leaves, Borgav watching until she’s gone. He walks over and places the plate down, laughing nervously as he faces Takashi.  
“I’m terribly sorry about Vordass, she’s weary of strangers. I’m glad to see that you’re feeling better, though. My name is Borgav. Is everything alright with you….”  
“His name is Shirogane Takashi.” Borgav nods, relived to know his name.  
“Ah, Mr. Shirogane.” Takashi raises his hand and shakes his head.  
“Please, call me Shiro. And I feel great but do you mind telling me why we’re here?” Borgav tosses a glance my way.  
“You didn’t tell him?” Takashi joins in and stares at me too.  
“I was going to but then you two came in,” I confess, grabbing Takashi’s arm. “Listen, Takashi, I was saved by Borgav and the others because I went on a mission by the Garrison. We were supposed to find the crew that was on the Korbos mission but I crashed here and was fatally injured, causing my crew to either be killed or taken away by the Galra. Had it not been for Borgav, I wouldn’t be here at all. I haven’t’ gone back to Earth because I’ve sworn to myself that I would find the rest of my crew and fight against the bastard that hurt my people.” He shakes his head in disbelief.  
“That’s not possible. The Garrison would never send another ship after not hearing from us. They would’ve left us for dead.”  
“Well, think again. They sent me and my crew to come get-wait,” I stop talking and just stare at him. “You were on the Korbos mission?” He nods.  
“I was in charge of protecting the Holts during their mission.” I couldn’t believe what I was hearing. Shirogane Takashi. Shirogane Takashi. Wait-holy shit! He was the guy the higher-ups were talking about! He was in one of those programs I wanted to get into. I remember hearing about him through the girls in my division though. They almost made me want to hate the guy when they would go on: OMG Shirogane is a total bae!, I hear he’s good in bed!, Jenny dated him and said he was so humble! *squeals and giggles*. But when the guys would talk about him, he seemed like someone to admire. Realizing that this is the guy that I wanted to meet, I wanted to die for not knowing sooner. I simply stare at him with a poker face, Takashi-I mean-Shirogane gauging my reaction with a concerned look. He tilted his head. “Something wrong?” Now what do I say to him? Talking to other humans is harddd. No wonder I never really made a lot of friends at the Garrison.  
But, the Korbos mission….again, Katie’s face flashed through my mind and I thought back on the file the Garrison gave me on the mission. I gotta talk to Vordass but for now, I shouldn’t say anything to worry Shirogane. Not till I know for sure.  
“Something wrong? What-never. I’m just thinking about something. I should probably go talk to Vordass. Borgav, could you feed Shirogane please? He’s starving.” Borgav nods but opens his mouth.  
“What about you, my dear? You should really eat.” Shirogane steps forwards, standing beside Borgav.  
“Are you sure? Breakfast is important.” I laugh at the comment. Breakfast is important? What he is, my dad? Wait, he’s the best pilot the Garrison had.  
“I won’t be long, we just have to talk is all. I’ll come join you later. Before I forget, I loved the food you brought me, Borgav. Tell the chef I give my thanks. I’ll be back.” I walk out the door, cutting off whatever Borgav was about to say. Vordass has something I need to look at.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
“I won’t be long, we just have to talk is all. I’ll come join you later. Before I forget, I loved the food you brought me, Borgav. Tell the chef I give my thanks. I’ll be back.” The door closed with Nilian’s back facing Shiro and Borgav. When the door finally closed, Borgav sighed as he walked over and picked up the empty plate, Oka and the gang running around his feet. Unsure of himself, Shiro cleared his throat.  
“Um, sorry to intrude but-“ Borgav whipped around, forgetting about Shiro being in the room. He was too focused about his Queen to remember Shiro.  
“Ah, sorry about that, Mr.Shiro. Oh! I should apologize for her behavior, she’s not normally like this. Things get a bit hectic after a mission so her mind is elsewhere.” Shiro was confused.  
“Who are you apologizing for: the woman you came with or the one who just left?” Borgav smiled bitterly, gazing at the plate before looking back at Shiro in the eyes.  
“Both, I guess. The lady I came with is Vordass. She’s in charge of the military of our people. The woman who just left, well, she is our Queen.” Shiro helped Borgav clean up quickly as he didn’t understand what Borgav was saying.  
“The woman is your Queen?” Borgav chuckled.  
“Why, yes she is. Ever since she first came here.” Shiro began to open his mouth to question Borgav further but he raised his hand to stop him. “Listen, I know you have many questions about our planet and our people and I will gladly answer all the questions you want to know. However, all personal questions about our Queen, you will have to ask her yourself. Now, let’s get you some food. Ask me any question you have about our planet.” Giving up on any info about the girl (for now), Shiro simply shrugged.  
“Alright then…”  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Stomping my way into the training room, I frown when I see Vordass fighting another Qlient. The soldier stops and bows to me.  
"Your majesty."  
"Could you leave me with Vordass please?" The soldier nods and heads out, Vordass crossing her arms as she waits. Once the door closes, she speaks.  
"I'm guessing you took care of the patient?" I scoff.  
"If you mean I'm feeding him and treating him like a person, then yes, I'm taking care of him." She sighs, walking away from me, and heading into her office.  
"Need I remind you: he has Galra tech, the people that killed your crewmate and kidnapped the rest. Not to mention, that they almost killed you had it not been for us. I still think you should’ve locked him up and beat the answers out of him. " She sighed, rubbing her temples. “It’s just, how can you be so trusting of a person who just landed on our planet and has Galra tech? It baffles my logic.”  
“That’s the thing Vordass, you rely so much on logic and reason that you don’t think of the other factors. In fact, it was Borgav that saved me, not you. Borgav wanted to help me while you wanted to leave me to die.” She didn’t speak, her face furrowing in thought. I turn to leave but remember why I came to see her. “Before I leave, where are the files?” She walks over to her desk, opening a drawer, and handing me a USB. “Photh transferred everything over?” She nodded.  
“Everything is in there. Also, the ship that you infiltrated had tried to trail you but we lead them away. They won’t be coming back.” I scoff again.  
“For now. For normal aliens, it would take them a month or two to realize that they’re being lead down a false trail but they have Katie….” I mumble, thinking of how smart she is, “They’re be back sooner than that. Knowing Katie, I give it a week and a half. Be ready.” I leave with that, walking to my room. The USB must have something that the Garrison wasn’t telling me.  
I enter my room and try to hurry over to my computer but got crushed by something, or should I say, someone. “Photh!” Heliotrope skin shine in the light as her small arms wrap around my neck, her face beaming with happiness like a ray of sunshine. I guess looking through those files are gonna have to wait. I slip the USB into my pocket, hoping Photh doesn’t ask.  
“Nilian! I haven’t seen you for a while! Did ya hear that the patient is awake?!” She swings us around until we fall on the floor, Oka and the others gathering around. I laugh while looking at her: large creamy orange eyes with a small nose and a wide smile as her mask rests on top of her head, the royal rose-colored markings decorating her face. Just as I answer, she’s lifted by the back of her shirt, Mexal’s unpleased face in my view. “Mexal, put me down!”  
“No,” he grumbles, “You’ll just jump on Nilian again if I let you down.”  
“Photh, I was there when the patient woke up.” She pouts as she glares at the her guard, crossing her arms. Mexal looks apologetically my way but I smile. “And how are you doing, Mexal?” He shrugs but a tug of a smile shows.  
“Things could be worse.”  
“That’s good.” Photh huffs to bring attention back to her.  
“Mexal, I mean it, put me down!” Sighing, he complies. Once down, she immediately starts hitting him. “You big fat meanie! I haven’t seen Nilian in two days!” Mexal stands there and waits for her to finish while I cover my mouth from laughing at the two. They’re so cute together, like a big brother watching his fussy sister.  
“My Queen?” I turn to see a servant by the door, bowing their head before speaking once again. “Borgav and the patient is waiting for you at the dinner table.” I raise an eyebrow.  
“For what?”  
“Why, for you to join them, of course. May I also ask if Miss Photh and Sir Mexal will be joining as well?” Photh stops hitting him and both share a look as Photh smiles.  
“We’ll be there in a sec!” The servant bows again and leaves. Photh jumps on me again. “Come on, Nilian!” She hops off and grabs my hand, dragging me along with Mexal in tow. “Oh, I can’t wait to talk to the patient! Do you know their name yet? I wonder if it’s a cool name? Nilian, do you know?” I nod.  
“His name is Shirogane Takashi.” She bounces up and down.  
“His name is so cool! Mexal, what do you think?”  
“Sounds interesting. You humans sure have fascinating names.”  
“That’s what I think! But I still think Nilian’s name is awesome!” We enter the dinning room, Shirogane and Borgav already talking to each other and smiling with their food in front of them. We watch them as their conversation fills the room.  
“But she doesn’t seem fazed at all!” Borgav laughed as Shirogane takes a bite.  
“She’s used to it now, but back when she woke up-“ He stopped when he sees us and grins. “Speak of the devil, here she is. So nice of you to join us, we were just going to start without you!” I could feel my eyebrow twitch. That’s a lie. You would’ve waited for me to get down here. Instead, I smile.  
“I did say I would join you both. Shirogane, I hope you didn’t have to listen to Borgav’s long stories for much?” He shook his head as he grinned.  
“I actually was enjoying myself with Borgav. He has a lot of interesting stories. And please, Shiro is fine.” He noticed Photh and Mexal but seemed unsure to speak about them. I shake my head before gesturing their way and begin introducing them.  
“No can do Shirogane. You are older than me and I respect you too much to use your nickname. Anyways, these two will be joining us for dinner. The small cute one is Photh, she’s the head of the technology division in this place. The man next to her with half a skeleton face is my good friend and her bodyguard, Mexal. Mexal, Photh, this is Shirogane Takashi.” They nod.  
“Please, just call me Shiro. It’s nice to meet you both.” Photh stares at him, Mexal and I waiting for her reaction. Sure enough, she runs over to Shirogane. He seems confused as she picks up his arm and starts probing.  
“WOW! I didn’t think the Galra would actually try doing this on a human since you guys are so fragile! Then again, we fixed her right up despite her terrible state! Maybe you guys are actually stronger than you look! Hey, when you have time, come to our room. I wanna check out what they installed in your arm. By the way, Shiro, you have an awesome name”, she exclaims. Mexal comes up from behind Photh as she continues talking, picking her up.  
“Sorry about her, she gets excited too easily.” Photh grunts.  
“Mexal! This is the second time you did this to me! I just wanted to say hi!” Shiro laughs nervously. Photh sure is coming on strong on him. Poor Shirogane.  
“It’s okay, she kinda reminds me of someone I know. She also loves to learn about new technology and such.” The servants come out with our food and place them in front of us as Photh and Mexal sit down. That’s right, he knows about her.  
“You mean Katie?” Shirogane pauses mid-bite and looks over in curiosity.  
“How you do-“Borgav speaks up.  
“Well, Shiro I hope you like our food.” Shirogane gazes at me as if asking me to explain myself. I simply shake my head.  
“Later,” I mouth, “I’ll explain later.” He nods and faces Borgav.  
“Yes, everything tastes like back at Earth.” Photh laughs at this.  
“That’s because we suited the food to taste like that. Ever since she arrived, we had to make some changes to this place so she could adapt: the showers, the food, music, clothes…”  
“Did you say music?” Photh nods while shoving a handful of food in her mouth.  
“Yup, I had to create a device that picks up on frequencies that pick up sounds in different planets and create another device that could record and store it for later as well as make it portable. You should see how she moves her body, it’s funny and weird.” I huff and I stick my tongue at her.  
“I told you that it’s called belly dancing in our planet. You guys dance too, just a bit differently. Everybody has a certain style of dancing. Anyways, Photh basically created a huge radio satellite and a mp3 player.” She gave a smug look, leaning back in her chair.  
“It was child’s play, barely took an hour.” I look back at Shirogane.  
“Now if only I could get her to create an PS4 and some video games that are adaptable to alien technology so I could take a break from training.” Photh chortles, failing her arms around.  
“She wants me to make something she won’t even explain properly but whatever. I’m sure I can found what a ‘PS4’ is in no time.” Borgav chuckles as Mexal quietly eats the food.  
“My, miss Photh is funny but let’s not let this food go to waste. It’ll get cold soon.” We all mumble in agreement and finish our food.

ANNNNNNNNDDDDDDDD I'll leave it here. The next chapter will be up soon-ish. Hope you like my work so far and please forgive me for the long absence _|￣|o


End file.
